I will not lose you
by baby-kitsune9
Summary: 'I will not lose you to the dark or to the night. To the mosters that surround me. I will be here for you,to guid you through the night.Just don't let go of me.' It was the promise that kept them both going when they were torn apart. a fem Cody OC/Leo
1. Chapter 1

I've just been terribly offended by a review that i got for What do you know-the other side.

I know that there are a lot of people out there who like twilight, but i'm not one of them. And even though i suck at spelling some things in my naruto stories, i hate being told that i would be better off writing something for boy crazy teeny's.

First of all-we all know that i suck at spelling.

And second of all, who the hell does anyone think they are telling me what i should do or not do when it comes to writing? If i _like_ something enough to try writing about it, then _no one_ has the right to tell me to try something that is totally against my personality, my creativity, and my religion.

I like monster stories and ninjas.

Not that simpering 'Oh Edward I love you" bullshit.

And if some of you are offended by this-well that's you're problem cause _I do not care_.

(***************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

It all started with a party that Cody's uncle Darius invited them all too.

The inside of the large building glittered like a polished gem. Everything was gold and peach hues with glittering crystal and lights. And inside were people all of whom were dressed in expensive tuxes and gowns, all from different planets, countries, and origins. They were no exception. Their little group was decked out in their favorite colors.

Mikey-in his custom orange. Donny, in his purple. Raph, in his vivid red. Leo in his deep royal blue. And Splinter in his...crimson kimono style shirt.

"Wow, look at this place!" Mikey said excitedly as he looked around the room. Cody said nothing, he just smiled and stepped back to allow his friends a better view of the room, and grabbed a crystal cup off fo a tray being carried by a waiter as he passed them.

"This is amazing." Donny said as he checked out the room. Everything looked so cool.

Cody took a small drink from his cup and put on a blank expression as he scanned the room. He hadn't wanted to come to this function. But had decided too once his uncle told him that _she_ would be here. And she was, some where, he could feel it in his bones.

It took several minutes but he finally managed to spot her, standing across the room wearing a beautiful form fitting amythest colored halter style backless dress with a flowing floor length skirt, her jet black hair was piled high at the back of her head in an intricate knot, some of the silken strands escaping to hang down around her pretty face in soft curls.

He straitened a little bit where he stood as she smiled at the man that she was speaking with and turned her head slightly. Violet eyes met and held his own deep stormy green, and he suddenly found it hard to breath.

He dropped his glass and might have broken it if one of the turtles hadn't seen what had happened and caught it before it could hit the floor and shatter. He glanced away from her for a second unsure of what to do other than thank his friend for catching the expensive crystal and carefully took it from (was it Leo or Raph?) He didn't really know since he wasn't paying attention to anything or anyone but _her_.

She smiled slightly and bowed to man that she had been talking with and he felt his heart speed up in his chest as she started to weave her way towards him, her violet eyes staring at him as boldly as he was staring at her. He felt the air around him stir and turned his head to his left and found Splinter and Raph standing next to him staring at her too.

"See something that you like Cody?" Raph whispered teasingly in Cody's ear and the teen had to resist the urge to snarl at him for implying something so crude. Even if it was just a joke and Raph didn't know who she was, it still bothered Cody greatly.

She stopped just in front of him and he couldn't help but notice that all the noise that Mikey and the others had been making a second ago, had died down to total silence. Were they all watching him? He wondered with a small shake of his head. That was a stupid question to ask himself since he could practically feel their eyes on him.

But he couldn't worry about appeasing them or their curiosity right now. Not when he had only a short time to spend with her. "Hi." She said in an almost breathy tone of voice that made him want to put his hand over her mouth and drag her somewhere where only he could hear her speak.

He cleared his throat and muttered an almost shy greeting back at her and she smiled at him and held out her hand. He didn't bother hesitating, he handed his glass to whoever ws the closest to him and took her delicate hand in his and led her away from the turtles before they could start asking for an introduction. Ignoring the curious looks from his friends, he led her to the corner of the dance floor and wrapped an arm around her slender, curvy body and dragged her as close to him as he dared considering their connections to one another and started to waltz with her.

"You look beautiful, little sister." He said as he waltzed with her across the dance floor. She gave him a shy smile and his heart clenched painfully in his chest. God he'd missed that smile.

He had missed it and her so damn much in these past years. He had missed her. How long had it been since she had been dragged from his home and forced to sign a contract stating that she would serve the prestigious foot clan in _all _it's evil endeavors-as the new Shredder or she _would_ have to watch him die? Seven years? It felt like a damn lifetime to him.

Did she have any idea how much he hated the fact that in seven years, he had tried time and time again to save her and failed and every time? Did she know how much he hated himself for not being able to bring her home? "Thank you. You're looking well brother." She said softly, the sound of her voice pulling him from his dark thoughts.

"I am." He said with assured her with small grin.

"I noticed that you had friends with you tonight-" He cringed a little bit. God she must hate him for bringing friends with him when she had no one.

"Yeah... Do you remember the stories in April's journal?" She nodded her head a little bit, causing several small curls to slip from their place and frame her pale face. Cody let go of her hand for a second and carefully tucked the soft strands back into place behind her ear.

"You mean the stories that she and great grand father both wrote? Yes. I recall. Are they the ones?" She asked curiously as she made to turn her head to look at them, Cody made a small sound of irritation and put the palm of his hand against the small of her back and held her in place against him.

"Yes." He said as the music stopped, ending the dance as the orchestra started a new song. Reluctant to give up what little time he had with his baby sister, Cody kept a strong hold on her hand and waited for the next song to start, then pulled his sister back into his arms and started to dance with her again.

"They seem very intrested in our dance." She pointed out with a smile as they swept by the small group. Cody glanced at the turtles and their adoptive father and mumbled something about nosy turtles and shot them a less than good natured glare.

"They're not so much interested in our dance as they are ammunition to use against me." Cody growled as the second dance ended and the next one started. She giggled and pressed her face against his shoulder to hide her amusment.

It didn't really work. But at least she tried. "They sound like fun." She said after a minute or so, once she was back under control. Cody snorted.

"They are... Wait. You're not planning to try anything weird with them are you?" Cody asked with a small hint of jealousy in his voice despite the fact that he was smiling. Something about the thought of her messing with the turtles even a little bit, both amused and irked the hell out of him.

Maybe it was his over protective nature. "No. But I did want to warn you about some things." She said. Cody gave her his undivided attention knowing that if he didn't he'd miss something important.

"Alright. Fire away."

"First of all, in two days there will be an kidnapping attempt. _You_are the target. I think that the Foot clan means to use you as bait to get into a fight with the turtles since they found out about their existence in our time line several months ago-" Cody nodded his head in understanding. "And next week I'll be breaking into O'Neal Tech, personally-."

"What day?"

"Monday."

"Alright. I'll make a point to be there and have the building cleared out, just in case." Cody said smoothly as he ran a quick simulation in his head to make sure that there would be _no_ casualties. His sister was many things.

Ruthless, cutthroat, and sometimes cruel.

But she wasn't a cold blooded killer unless she felt that she had absolutely no choice in the matter.

She was the type of girl that responded better to kind words and a firm but gentle hand. But since he doubted that she was treated very gently by the Foot clan, it was little wonder that she often lashed out. The third dance ended, and his time with his sister came to an abrupt end, forcing Cody to walk her off of the dance floor and over to one of the tables that had been set up for the party guests to sit down and ea if they got hungry.

"I had fun." She said with a sad smile, her eyes down cast to hide the fact that she was probably very close to tears. He smiled a little bit and lifted the delicate hand still in his grasp to his lips and kissed her knuckles, his long red bangs falling over his forehead into his face and hiding his eyes.

He let go of her hand and leaned in close and kissed her cheek, whispering that he would see her soon, then straitened to his full height and turned and walked away from her feeling like the worst person in the world for not being better able to protect her.

(****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

Cody walked back to them with his head down, his bangs hiding his eyes, his hands stuffed in his pants pockets. "Hey Cody! Did you have fun?" Mikey all but shouted at him as he ran over to the teen. Cody looked up for a second, his expression shuttered, and Mikey stopped just shy of tackling him, his expression confused as he stared at the teen.

"Yeah... I had fun." Cody said slowly, his eyes were slightly unfocused and for a second Mikey thought that maybe Cody wasn't feeling well as the teen pulled one of his hands out of his pocket and rubbed the bridge of his nose with his finger tips like he usually did when he was getting a headache or something.

"That's...nice." Mikey said stupidly as Raph and the others walked up.

"So, Cody, when are you going to introduce you're pretty dance partner?" Donny asked teasingly. Cody gave him a blank look then turned his head to look over his shoulder. He could clearly see his Uncle speaking with his sister, their discussion was rather animated, indicating anger and perhaps a touch of frustration.

He looked back at the turtles and noticed that they were now watching the two and couldn't help himself from growling at them. It was no secret that the four brothers were suspicious of his uncle Darius because of several incidents that had occurred since they had come to the future. And they hadn't exactly been subtle in making their thoughts about his uncle known to him. "She's not trying to kill me."

Something about his tone must have caught their attention, because now they were looking at him. Their expressions carefully blank, their dark eyes boring into him as if they were trying to see his very soul. "We never said that she was Cody."

Cody snorted. Did they think he was stupid? He could practically read their minds. Could almost hear their minds screaming-**_She could be up to something threatening to our family! Watch her! _**

"No. You didn't say it. But you're definitely thinking it very loudly." Cody said in a lighter tone, knowing that he had just brought suspicion on his sister with his careless words.

Leo gave him a calculating look but said nothing. It was pointless to argue with Cody because he was simply seemed too close to the girl to listen to reason. He'd just reject everything that they tried to warn him about, just like he had rejected everything that they had tried to tell him about his uncle.

"We're only thinking it because we worry about you kid." Raph said as he put his hand on Cody's head and ruffled his hair affectionately. Cody gave a small dry, rough sounding laugh.

"Yeah I know. But I want you guys to trust me a little bit when I say that she wouldn't do something like that. It just isn't in her... I'm not feeling very well. I'm heading home." Cody said as he pushed Raph's hand off of his head and walked towards the door not really caring if they followed him or not.


	2. Chapter 2

The next two days Cody was neither seen nor heard. Not during breakfast, lunch, training, dinner or anything between. He simply seemed to be avoiding them. Something that worried the turtles quiet a bit since every one of the four brothers often found themselves standing outside of Cody's bedroom door trying to coax him out.

They tried everything. Food. Video games. Comic books. Threats. Well okay, Raph tried threats. But nothing seemed to reach Cody enough for him to come out. He didn't even bother talking to them which was why the brothers were now standing outside of Cody's bedroom door with Splinter, planning to drag the teen out of his room kicking and screaming if they had too.

"Cody. Come out here please. It's been two days, and you haven't come out for anything-" Not even food. Knowing this Leo had had Serling fix a tray of Cody's favorite foods and was standing just outside the door holding the tray as he leaned in close and tried to coax the teen out of hiding for what seemed like the hundredth time in the past forty eight hours.

His efforts were met with silence and Leo was starting to feel a little irritated. What in the world was Cody's problem anyways? If he was sick or something then he needed to tell someone so that they could help take care of him.

(*******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

Cody lay on his bed, his favorite dark green sheets tangled around his hips and legs, shivering as sweat ran down his face. He curled up on his side and pressed the small red button on his watch/communicator and waited for his sister to respond to his call.

He hated when this happened, but there was no real way to prevent it. His alien blood was just too strong to remain dormant forever. And thanks to the stress that he had been feeling lately, his body was suffering more than it should. If he couldn't find a way to calm himself, his body would give out and he would die. Unfortunately he needed someone else with the same genetics to help him in his recovery or he would get sicker and sicker until he just dropped dead.

Luckily his baby sister had the same genetics, though her alien blood affected her differently and she rarely became sick, like him. Which was why she was the only person that could help him at this point. His vision blurred a bit, going from red to jet black and he swore softly and flinched a little bit as one of the turtles banged on his bedroom door impatiently, causing him to sit up a little bit. "Cody! Open the door!"

Cody sighed and settled himself back down on the bed. _Sorry guys, I can't. _Cody thought as he closed his eyes and tried to breath. But his chest felt tight, almost as if someone was sitting on him, and it was difficult to breath. He heard a soft beeping sound and lifted his arm so that he could look at his watch and felt his lips curve up in a small smile as the words.

_Ten minutes_, flashed across the face in bold green letters.

Thank god. She was on her way.

He settled his head back onto the pillow and closed hsi eyes, suddenly feeling more tired than he had felt in years and let himself drift off to sleep knowing that his sister would be able to keep the turtles from finding out about his condition and take care of him while she was at it. It might take a few days, and a lot of dodging the others, but he knew that he would be in good hands and everything would work out just fine.


	3. Chapter 3

Shayera April Casey Jones stepped off of the elevator and walked down the hall towards her older brother's pent house, a medium sized black case clasped tightly in her hand. Of all the times Cody could start suffering an attack, he had to suffer one now, today. The very day that she was supposed to kidnap him.

She stopped in front of the door and rang the door bell to let the ones in the pent house know that someone was at the door and silently waited for someone to answer the door as she mentally went over the things that she had brought with her in her head. She had the syrum, the suppressant, something for his heart, and several packets of plasma for a transfusion just in case his immune system had suffered a major hit.

All in all she was sure that she had everything that she needed to get Cody back on his feet again. It would just take a few hours for his body to calm itself internally, then it would take another few days of rest and really, really good food for him to regain his strength.

She figured that with her help Cody would be back up and on his feet in about five days. Enough time for him to recover and for her to re plan his kidnapping among other things. Which only left her with a week to get him up and on his feet again before the theft at O'Neil Tech was supposed to go down.

She stood out there for all of ten seconds before the door opened with a soft swishing sound and she found herself face to face with an overly large rat. _This must be Splinter._ She thought as the rat stared at her for a second before asking very politely. "May I help you miss?"

Shay blinked as she listened to the thick Japanese sounding accent in his voice and gave him a kind smile. "Yes actually. Cody asked me to come here and stay for a little while."

The rat frowned but his polite demeaner didn't falter. "I see. Forgive me miss-"

"Shayera." She said, introducing herself so that he would stop calling her miss. Being called miss more than once was sort of making her feel wierd.

The rat smiled at her and she blinked in surprise, he had such a kind, fatherly smile. "Miss Shayera. But Cody-son has cut himself off form us and we have not been able to get him to answer us. I'm afraid that you would just worry if you stayed." Splinter said as he considered what the young woman had said.

It was entirely possible that Cody had called her to come over and stay with them for a little while, but at the same time he was sure that Cody would have mentioned it, or at the very least said something to one of them before locking himself in his room.

But for now, he had no reason to distrust her. Or think her dishonest. So he let her in, carefully studying her as she walked through the door. Taking note of small things like what she was wearing, what color her eyes and skin and hair were and what she had in her hand. A part of his mind was vaguely aware of recognising her from the party two nights ago. And another part of his mind didn't seem to recognise her at all.

It must have been his age catching up with him. To his knowledge rats didn't normally live to be close to fifty something. But then again he had never met any other mutant rats so maybe living as long as he had was normal.

"May I take you're bag miss Shayera?" Splinter asked and she gave him a small smile.

"No thanks. I've got to hold onto this."

Something about her words made him think that she had something of great value in the bag and he cocked his head and was debating with himself on asking her what it was that she didn't want anyone to take from her when his sons walked into the room. All of them talking about Cody and his sudden lack of manners among other things. "I can't believe that Cody has locked himself up like this. I've sat outside of his bedroom and yelled at him for seven hours strait trying to get him to come out and the kid didn't respond at all." Raph rasped in an almost hoarse tone.

"He was probably waiting for your voice to give out and thanking his lucky stars that he wasn't with in reaching distance." Donny said in wary amusment. Raph scowled at him.

"Maybe Cody didn't feel like negotiating with a terrorist." Mikey snickered and then yelped when both Leo and Raph reached out and smacked him.

"Watch it clown boy."

"Yeah Mikey. You should know better than to call Raph a terrorist when he can both _hear_ and _reach _you." Leo said with a small grin. Mikey stuck his tongue out at him. Splinter walked forward several steps and cleared his throat to get his son's attention. Sensing that if he didn't do something that he and his children would have much to apologise for in just a few short moments.

The four stopped and got quiet as they turned to look at their father and saw the young woman standing behind him. "My son's, we have a guest. Kindly start watching you're language around her." Splinter said in a steely tone.

The four turtles all closed their mouths and nodded their heads, knowing better than to argue with their father when he took _that_ tone with them. Splinter smiled at them then held his hand out to Shay. "Come here child. I will introduce you to my son's." He said kindly and Shay smiled and reached out and took his hand and let him tug her forward to stand next to him before turning to the turtles and said kindly.

"My son's, this is Shayera...uh-"

"Katamika. Shayera Katamika. Sorry I forgot to give you my last name earlier."

Splinter smiled at her and patted her hand with his free one. "This is Shayera Katamika. She has just informed me that Cody-son called her at some point and asked her to come and stay with us for a few days. Miss Katamika, these are my sons. Leonardo-" The turtle with the blue face mask stepped forward and bowed to her then stepped back into line with his brothers.

"Donatello-" The turtle with the dark purple mask stepped forward and waved almost shyly.

"Raphael-" The turtle in the red mask looked her over with a blank expression on his face and she got the weird feeling that he was sizing her up for a coffin or something. Finally after a second or so he smirked at her. As if something had just occurred to him and she had to suppress a shiver.

He looked like he was the type of person who would mess with her until she cried. _I think I might need to stay away from that one. _

Shay thought as Splinter went on to introduce the last turtle. Mikey.

Mikey stared at her for a second or so as his name was said and something clicked in his mind and he started laughing almost hysterically. The others looked at him strangely, and Shay wondered if he was insane.


	4. Chapter 4

The turtles walked down the hall with Shayera, asking questions like.

"How do you and Cody know one another?"

Shay looked at the one who had spoken, and had to tip her head back a little bit since the four were taller than she had expected them to be at a whopping six foot three, though Raph and Leo topped their brothers by another two or three inches and were a little more intimidating in their manner. Raph was a force to be reckoned with, menacing in silence and in speech. While Leo was intimidating in other ways that were hard to explain.

He was more politely spoken, similar to Splinter in the way he spoke, but his eyes. They were so sharp that she sometimes felt that she was being cut by them. Those were the eyes of someone who had killed countless times and recognised _good _and _evil_ in all it's forms.

His eyes both drew her and frightened her. Made her wonder if he could see how many people she had hurt and killed to protect her older brother. And if he could see. Then what did he see when he looked at Cody?

Because Cody had killed and hurt people to protect her.

She was quiet maybe a little too long, because one minute she was thinking about Leo's eyes and the next she was startled by a green hand waving in front of her face. "Hey, are you okay?" Mikey's voice cut through her mind and she blinked and shook her head a little bit then looked at him.

"S-Sorry. What were you saying?"

"I asked how do you know Cody."

"Oh-" Shay said with a frown. She would have liked to come up with a decent lie, but figured that a somewhat vague explanation might work better. "Cody and I sort of grew up together."

"Really? Cody told us that he was alone for most of his childhood." Donny said with a frown.

"That's because he was alone. I used to come over and play with him when I was younger, but something happened...a little bit of a family issue and I had to move away. But he and I kept in touch as much as we could. Any way that we could. We wrote letters, snuck phone calls, arranged meetings. We were determined not to let something ruin our relationship, no matter how hard or difficult it might be."

"Why sneak around?"

"Because we don't have a choice. Cody is the heir to O'Neil Tech. And I am the heir to one of his rival companies. We are supposed to be enemy's." That got some funny looks from the turtles. Raph reached out and grasped her wrist and nearly yanked her off of her feet. She turned her head to look at him and had to bite her bottom lip to keep from screaming or something. He just looked that scary.

"You better not be here to hurt Cody, lady." Raph growled at her, his dark eyes spitting fire. Leo reached out and grabbed his arm and squeezed warningly, forcing Raph to let her go and turn his head to glare at his older brother.

"What?" Raph snapped at Leo. Leo glared right back before saying in a steely tone.

"Think before you act. Shayera was asked to come here by Cody himself. She is a guest. And you _will_ curb you're temper."

"How do we know that Cody asked her to come here? We haven't seen him in days!" Raph snapped at Leo as he yanked his arm free of his brother's grasp. Shay sighed. She knew that Cody needed her help to get better, but the turtles really should be made to understand that he was sick right now and simply didn't want them to worry.

"You haven't seen Cody, because he's sick." Shay said and all four turtles gave her their undivided attention.

"Sick? You're sure?" Leo asked, his eyes wide, his expression worried.

"Yes. Cody and I suffer from a rare medical condition. Mine isn't as severe as his. But if it goes untreated it causes fever, muscle weakness, respiratory distress and heart failure. Cody has been suffering from his condition for the past eighteen hours. Normally Cody can bounce back from his illness pretty easily, but he's been stressed lately. And stress is a _huge_ trigger for the illness."

"Why didn't he just say something? We would have called a doctor or something." Donny said.

Shayera shook her head no. "There aren't any doctors here on earth that can treat the illness anymore. It's so rare that _only_ seven cases have been confirmed. And five of the people in those cases have died from it because no one knew how to treat them."

"Then how can-" Shay smiled and lifted the bag in her hand and tapped the side of it.

"You don't grow up around a genius without learning a few things. Cody is great at analyzing things, but I'm the best at everything else. We used some of my blood and did a lot of experiments and together we found what worked..." Of course she didn't bother mentioning that it helped to have the research department of the Foot clan to help speed things along. "I've got everything covered. Give me four or five days, and Cody will be good as new."

The four stared at her with worried expressions before Raph asked, "You can guarantee that he'll be okay?"

"Yes. I can also guarantee that he won't have another attack for eight to thirteen months too."

"Before we let you go take care of him... What are his chances? I mean, if he's so badly off that the treatment doesn't take right away."

"Forty two percent. But since he hasn't hit the critical time line just yet, he has a chance of eighty seven percent. As long as he is able to rest and relax a bit while he recovers, he should be fine." Shay said.

"Alright. Lets go take care of Cody." Donny said as he grasped Shay's upper arm in a firm but gentle grip and maneuvered her down the hall to Cody's room. His brothers, each fell into step behind them looking unusually sober.


	5. Chapter 5

Twenty two hours.

That was how much time had passed since Shayera had gone into Cody's room to treat his genetic illness. And in that time the four turtles had been pacing, talking and worrying themselves sick. But finally after twenty two hours, Shayera came staggering out of the bedroom looking exhausted and pale.

Leo pushed away from the wall and reached out to grab her as her legs started to buckle, but Raph and Mikey caught her first. One holding onto one of her arms while the other slipped an arm around her slender waist and pulled her against his shell.

Shay looked up at him and gave him a small smile, her violet eyes glazed over a little bit. "Cody?" Raph asked as he helped Shay over to the chair that Mikey had dragged from the room around the corner and eased her into the chair. Shay ran a shaky hand through her dark hair and tried to think. But she had been up for almost two days strait without rest or food so it was natrually hard for her to focus, but even so she managed to pull herself together just enough to tell the turtles that Cody was fine now.

He was just sleeping. "Then the treatment you brought worked?" Donny asked curiously.

Shay looked up at him. "Yeah. He's fine now. His heart rate, lungs, everything are stable now." She didn't bother telling them that the reason that she had been in there so long was because Cody's fever had stubbornly refused to break and she had had to give him the plasma for transfusion once it had broken, to keep his immune system up.

The turtles all looked releived and started cheering and high fiving each other happily then remembered that Shay was probably very tired and turned to ask her if she wanted something to eat or if she just wanted to lay down and paused when they found her slumped over in the chair sound asleep. The poor girl.

Leo chuckled and moved to pick Shay up, and slipped an arm around her shoulders and another arm under her legs and picked her up. Shay made a small sound in the back of her throat as he shifted her slightly so that she would be more comfortable and walked down the hall way a little ways to one of the empy rooms that Cody kept and waited for Donny to come up and punch in the door code to open the door then stepped inside and carried Shay over to the lavender covered bed and blinked in shock at the colors that covered the room.

_Wow._

Cody must keep this room fixed specifically for girls. The room itself was beautifully covered in violets and sapphire blues and lavenders. There was a a large four post bed in the middle of the spacious room piled high with soft plush pillows. There was a vanity a little ways from the bed with little perfume bottles and a nice oval mirror with nice silver scroll trim.

He made a soft humming sound, not really finding anything odd about Cody keeping this particular room fixed up for his special guest and laid her one the bed and slipped off her shoes and then went to work on the bulky shirt that she was wearing and hesitated for a second when he slipped his hand under the hem of her shirt and felt bare skin under his palm and frowned for a second.

_She's not naked under this thing is she? _

He wondered before switching tactics to make sure that he wasn't about to completely undress a defensless girl and sighed in relief when he found a royal blue sleevless mid riff shirt on under the bulky shirt and finally pulled it off of her and folded it, before setting it on a small lounge chair several feet away and then walking back over to the bed and pulling the covers up over Shay then stepping back and walking back to the door and closing it behind him.

"Is she going to be okay?" Mikey asked as he came up. Donny looked at him, his dark eyes questioning as Raph reclined against the wall across from the room, his arms crossed over his chest.

"She'll be fine. She just needs to rest." Leo said as Raph pushed away from the wall and stared at him hard.

"She said that both she and Cody have the same condition. What if she gets sick too?" Raph asked, obviously worried about the girl that had just done so much to help Cody. Leo sighed, honestly not knowing what to tell his brothers. But understanding their concerns.

Since Shay and Cody had the same genetic disorder then it stood to reason that only someone with the same illness could take care of them. Which was probably why the others were so worried. If Shay got sick after treating Cody, and there was no one to help her, then she could probably die before Cody was well enough to help her. And if she died...Cody would probably die the next time he got sick.

And all they would be able to do is watch him slip away.

It was frustrating to feel so helpless. Especially since Cody was considered to be a part of their family, but for now there was nothing that they could do except watch over Cody and hope that he didn't have a relapse, and watch Shayera to make sure that she didn't fall ill too. "That's why I said that she needs to rest..." Leo said as a plan to help Shay out formed in his mind.

It wasn't much. But they could take turns watching over Cody and making sure that he was comfortable and well rested so that Shay could rest. "If we want Shay to stay healthy then we need to make sure that she doesn't get too stressed. Cody would suffer more if Shayera got sick because she had helped him, so here is what we are going to do-"


	6. Chapter 6

Shay slept for the better part of three days.

During which the guys watched over her in shifts, just in case she had gotten ill from treating Cody. Mikey's shift had just ended and he'd left to go get Leo so that he could take his shift before he crashed when Shayera woke up.

Leo walked into the room ten minutes after Mikey had left it feeling pretty good after doing a few kata's to keep his mind and body sharp, and was all set to sit in the lounge chair that he and Ralph had dragged into the room.

Shortly after he'd put Shayera to bed several days ago, and paused in the door way when he saw her sitting up in the middle of the bed looking around as if she were confused about where she was.

Which she might be since she'd fallen asleep so quickly the other day.

She looked at him and he mentally braced himself just in case she decided to scream or freak out. Knowing that it was a normal reaction for someone who had forgotten where they were or what kind of people they were with. And was more than a little bit relieved when she didn't scream, but instead lifted a hand and gave him an slightly awkward wave to acknowledge his presence.

"Good morning Miss Katamika, did you sleep well?" Leo asked politely as he stepped into the room and let the door close behind him as he walked over to the bed and stopped just shy of arms reach as she pushed her tousled hair out of her face and nodded her head as she put a hand over her mouth to stiffle a yawn before asking.

"How long have I been out?"

"Three days. Are you feeling okay? You slept for a long time and sort of worried us." Leo said as he cautiously moved forward a little more and boldly sat on the edge of the bed and studied her.

Looking for any signs of illness or strain that may or may not have been evident in her features before. To his knowledge she looked just fine.

Shay was quiet for several heartbeats before saying softly, "Sorry. I didn't mean to worry anyone..." She looked down at herself and frowned for a second and noticing that she was in her blue mid riff shirt. And frowned and gave him a questioning look for a second before shifting a little bit on the bed and grabbing the blanket and pulling it up so that it was over her shoulders and seemed to be trying to either hide herself from him a little bit before she finally asked. "How's Cody doing?"

Leo smiled at her. His smile was warmer than it had been before when they had met.

"He's fine. He's staying in bed for the time being and he absolutely _hates_ it. But because of the severity of his condition we aren't feeling much like taking chances. So two of us have been watching over you and two of us have been spending time driving him crazy while trying to nurse him back to health... Thank you, by the way. For saving him." Leo said very gently.

Shay blushed a little bit and ducked her head. Obviously embarrassed by his words. "No problem." She muttered as he grinned at her before asking.

"You hungry?"

Shay looked at him again, her violet eyes locking with his dark ones for a second before she nodded her head. Leo chuckled in amusement and stood up. "Alright then. Do you want to make your way to the kitchen or do you want me to bring you something? And maybe give you a little time to get cleaned up while I'm at it?"

"I have a choice?"

"Miss Katamika, you saved one of the few family members I have left. I'd hunt down and kill your breakfast for you if that's what you wanted." Leo said seriously. She blanched a little bit and Leo cocked his head to the right a little bit, wondering if maybe he'd gone a little bit too far. He was about to apologize when she seemed to shrug off the shock easily enough before asking.

"Can you give me ten minutes?"

Leo gave her an bemused look. "I'll give you fifteen."

"Done!" Shay said as she tossed the covers aside and all but ran over to the closet where he'd hung her clothes the other day and pulled it open as he left the room to go get her food.


	7. Chapter 7

Leo didn't normally like people. Not unless he saw something in them that put him more at ease about being around them.

Casey and April had been easy to like. Much like Cody they just seemed to have a special quality to them that drew him. He wasn't really sure if it was their honesty, their warmth, or if it was something else.

Perhaps he'd never really know.

All he knew was that Shayera Katamika was similar to them in nature. And while this put him a little bit at ease around her, he couldn't keep from reminding himself not to get too attached to the girl.

As sweet as she seemed, there was just something about her that had warning bells going off in his head. Frankly he didn't understand what it was that his instincts were trying to warn him about. Shayera was a perfectly lovely, and seemingly _normal_ young woman.

_And that's the problem, isn't it? She's a girl. Just like Karai was. _And how many times had he tried to become friends with Karai only to be betrayed and have his father and brothers almost _killed_ by her and her father, the Shredder.

He made a humming sound and lifted one hand to his mouth and was chewing on his index finger nail when Splinter walked up carrying a tray of food and a cup of milk and orange juice.

Leo automatically dropped his hand away form his mouth and bowed to his father to show respect to the elder that had raised him and his three brothers. "Is everything alright my son?" Splinter asked curiously as he studied his eldest son.

Leonardo was tense. Far tenser than he usually was.

Which wasn't all that uncommon when a stranger was introduced to their environment. Especially considering that they were still on shakey ground, figuratively speaking. And didn't know who they could trust in this new world.

"Everything is fine master." Leo said in a forced cheerful tone.

Causing his master to cock a fuzzy grey brow at him, his dark eyes staring unblinkingly at him. Leo sighed knowing that he had already given himself away and looked a little bit uncomfortable.

"I know that she said that she's Cody's friend and all. And it was nice of her to help Cody out-"

"But?" Splinter asked.

"But doesn't her arrival here seem just a little bit... convenient. I mean, how do we know that she wasn't sent by Darius to kill Cody or something?"

"I believe that if she had been sent to _harm_ anyone here then she would have done so already. Especially since no one has been with her or Cody at _all_ times." Splinter said. Gently pointing out that Shayera had had several oppertunities already to do some one harm.

Leo grunted but other wise said nothing as Splinter finally said, "Leonardo, you have reason to worry. As the one who leads your brothers and protects them it is _understandable_ that you worry. But enemies do not lurk around _every_ corner-"

_They lurk around every other corner. _Splinter thought as he decided to end the conversation there and started walking again, hoping that his son would get the hint. He knew he would. He was merely being stubborn.

Leo considered what Splinter had said and _reluctantly_ decided that his father was right. As oddly timed as Shayera Katamika's arrival was, maybe there was nothing more going on here but a series of _bizarre_ coincidences.

But that didn't mean that he wouldn't watch her. Just to be on the safe side.

(************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

Shayera didn't waste any time grabbing a change of clothes and heading to the bathroom across the room. She took five minutes to shower- Making sure that she scrubbed herself pretty good for someone in a little bit of a rush.

She washed her hair. Then got out and dried off as best she could before grabbing her tooth brush and brushing her teeth, then her hair.

Then pulled on the knee length white shirt with the violet embroidery along the collar and the hem along with the violet colored pants that went with the shirt then walked out of the bathroom half expecting to find Leonardo in the room again and was only mildly surprised to find that she was alone.

She sighed and made her way over to the vanity that Cody had bought for her last birthday and sat down and picked up one of the perfume bottles on the surface and uncorked it and sniffed it, trying to recall where the perfume had come from and jerked a little bit when she recognized that she was holding her mother's favorite perfume in her hand.

She put the cork back into the bottle and set it down, and put her hands in her lap to keep herself from touching it again while she wondered why Cody would put such a treasure in a room that was rarely used.


	8. Chapter 8

It's been while and I'm sorry for that. I'm working on kinds of stuff ranging from South Park, Danny Phantom, Biker Mice from Mars, Naruto, Fairy Tale, Joker clover, Sonic exct. And on top of that I'm sitting with my grandmother.

She's in her final days and my mom still can't seem to put her on Hospice. It just seems cruel to let them put her to sleep and keep her like that until she starves to death even though she is more or less starving herself anyways.

Anywho- enough depressing stuff let me get on to the story.

(*************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

Leo returned to the room several minutes later carrying a tray of food, flowers, and two different types of juice for Shayera and had just stepped inside of the door when he saw her sitting at the little silvery colored vanity a few feet from the bed, holding a perfume bottle and looking as if her world had just been torn apart.

He shifted his hold on the tray a little bit and freed one hand so that he could knock on the wall beside the door and watched her jump.

Startled by the soft sound as she hastily put the perfume bottle down and turned and looked at him wide eyed. He forced himself to give her a friendly smile despite his curiosity and walked over to the lounge chair and sat down and set the try across his lap and waited for her to join him.

"I hope that your hungry, Shayera. Between my father and brothers cooking to show their graditude for what you did for Cody; you have quite a feast here." He said in amusement as she got up from the vanity and walked over and took the empty space beside him and looked at the tray.

Good lord there was all sorts of stuff piled on the plates!

Freshly cut fruit. Pancakes. Cookies- How the devil did those get on there? She wondered before her eyes drifted to the three slices of pizza with the side dish of bacon piled on a smaller plate with half a piece of toasted bread next to a bowl of what looked like home made vegetable soup.

She looked at Leo and pointed to the cookies and pizza, a questioning look on her face and he rubbed the nape of her neck almost nervously before saying. "Mike and Ralph. They aren't so good at showing their feelings so they try and establish bonds in odd and sometimes funny ways."

Shayera got an 'oh' look then reached out and picked up the flowers and Leo chuckled. "You can thank Cody and Don for those. Since Cody still can't get out of bed he asked Don to find and get the flowers for you."

"That was very sweet of them." She said softly as she noted that the flowers were her favorite rare sky blue and lavender colored lilies that could only grow in certain places. Cody must have been secretly growing them somewhere in his building ever since she was taken from him.

"Yeah well, Don would have done it anyways...ya know, since you saved Cody." Leo said awkwardly. Shayera smiled a little bit and set the flowers aside and asked.

"What should I start with?"

"I say start with anything that looks remotely eatable."

"But it's _all_ eatable." Shayera pointed out with a soft laugh. Leo looked down at the food again and shrugged his shoulders, unsure of what else to say.

"Then eat what your in the mood for. You should hurry too. It's getting cold."

"Oh alright then-" Shayera said as she picked up the small bowl of soup that Master Splinter had made for her and picked up the spoon sitting on the tray and took her time eating inbetween asking questions about Cody's condition. She seemed worried that he might relapse and this worried Leo as well, though he refused to speak his fears.

Once she finished the soup she set the bowl aside and more or less picked at the rest of the food. Something that Leo found odd. Then again maybe not so much since there _was_ a lot of food on the tray. That and maybe she simply wasn't as hungry as she had first thought. Then there was the fact that she might be trying to force herself- Finally after a few minutes once she'd taken a bite or two of everything he sighed. "Okay. Enough. You don't have to force yourself to eat it all in one sitting."

She set what she'd been nibbling on aside and looked up at him with a worried look on her pretty face. "But, won't your brothers feel insulted that I didn't eat what they put on the tray for me?" Leo felt the oddest impulse to call his brothers into the room and kick them.

Of course she would think that when she didn't know them. "No. They'll be happy that you ate even a little bit." He said and she gave him a relieved look and put one hand over her stomach and started to rub it through her shirt.

"Thank god, I wasn't sure how much more I could eat before I got sick."

"Then I'll put this away for you for later. Do you want to lay down a while longer- until your stomach stops hurting?"

"Uh...no. I think I'll just find a nice cozy place and get myself a book and read for a bit." Leo shrugged his shoulders and got to his feet. Shayera got to her feet next to him and fell into step behind him as he walked out of the room.


End file.
